


the brightest star

by irumasrighttit



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, fuck all of you give me more tsuguran, hand holding, ib that one comic in-game, pretty short, soft girls, soft ran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irumasrighttit/pseuds/irumasrighttit
Summary: practise had ended and Tsugumi and Ran are on the roof of Circle. To find the brightest star, Tsugumi looks to the sky. All Ran has to do is look to the girl so entranced by the night-time view.





	the brightest star

**Author's Note:**

> please guys im gonna pee I need more tsuguran content
> 
> if u have any tsuguran art send it to @mayayamatolovemail on Instagram PLEASE im in need
> 
> also this is really bad its 2am and I wrote this in like 10 minutes; its not proofread or anything jhgjkdfhgjkfhg

Ran exhaled into her shivering hands, hoping her breath would warm her quivering fingers. Upon only being met with a small, icy wind, Ran let her arms falter to her sides, and watched frozen clouds dance from her steady breathing. Winter had long begun, the darkness came early and Ran couldn’t for the life of her remember to ever bring gloves to practise. It was damaging her playing. Her frozen fingers would become sensitive and hard to strum cold-stiffened guitar strings with. Ran sighed and watched the air gently flow out of her mouth once more as she did so. Shutting the doors to the CircLe rooftop, she walked over to Tsugumi, who was lost in a daze at the rusty fencing which overlooked the vast town below.  
  
It was a mesmerizing view, and Tsugu was always a dreamer to begin with. She stared up to the night-day stars lost in space; she hadn’t noticed Ran approach her. Tsugu had her elbows propped up on the railing, fuzzy red coat scrunching where her arm bent for her mitten-clad hands to cover her mouth.  
  
“Look, Ran! Found it, there it is!” Tsugu let her left hand grip the railing, and pointed excitedly to the twilight-sky. 

Although the sky was tinted navy, Tsugumi’s mellow features bared not into the dark; they were illuminated softly. Ran watched her trimmed, cocoa coloured hair flutter in the tender wind. 

“The first star or the brightest?” Ran asked, trying not to let her chattering teeth interrupt her speech. Tsugumi picked up on her shaking body despite her efforts, however, and immediately grabbed Ran’s hands into her own, rubbing her fingers in the soft cotton of her mittens.

 

“Ran! You forgot your gloves again.” Tsugumi frowned at her, but Ran just chuckled.

 

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry.” Releasing one close-to-frozen hand from Tsugumi’s gentle grip to lean her arm on the chilled railing, Ran gave her a half-hearted smile.  
  
“You’re gonna catch a cold, you know?”  
  
“I can handle a few minutes out here with you, Tsugu. Don’t worry about me.” Ran averted her gaze to the stars Tsugumi was so entranced by earlier. They were beautiful. If Ran had looked at Tsugumi’s concerned face much longer, she would have glowed beet red. Tsugumi was too cute.

 

“If you insist…” She sounded a little disappointed, but turned to resume her position from before. Tsugumi made sure to grab one of Ran’s hands and held it tightly. She didn’t turn back to Ran, she was too entranced, but she could feel Ran’s soft smile fall upon her. “Anyway, there’s loads of stars out already, so I found the brightest one, look right there!” Tsugumi pointed her free hand again; she expected Ran to know where on earth she was pointing to. Ran chuckled almost silently and never took her gaze from Tsugumi.

 

“I see it, Tsugu.” Ran’s cheeks arose with a small, delicate warm blush.

 

“Isn’t the star so pretty? It might just look just like the rest, but… It just shines brighter. You know?” Tsugumi enthusiastically beamed, wide smile on her face. Ran hadn’t turned to where she was pointing.

 

_Just like you, Tsugumi._

_You’re the brightest star I see._

 

**Author's Note:**

> if u find any grammar/spelling mistakes pls tell me im too tired to spot them rn


End file.
